Mulders Return!
by Gillian Leigh Anderson
Summary: Mulder Return!
1. Default Chapter

It Is 2:00pm And Scully Is In Mulders Office Which Is Now Her Office......Eating A Late Lunch ....  
  
Dana Scully goes to the other side of the room and gets her pepsi and drops it and says dammit!  
after that she mutters damn aliens!  
agent scully picks up a picture of agent muldre and says where did you go  
then she starts to cry and says why did u leave me mulder  
then says damn aliens  
then agent dogget comes in and says "mulder has been found"  
thank god and says he is alive   
scully starts to cry and says were is he? were did they find him  
dogett says we found him in the desert right outside of our boundry lines  
can I see him asks scully yes scully you can answers doggett  
were is he at asks scully?is he here  
he is at the hospital he may have a concussion answers doggett  
scullys runs to her car crying and goes to the hospital   
she pulls into the hospital and asks the nurse where is fox mulder??? the nusre answers her only intermediate family can see him at the moment... Scullys quick thinking helpsehr out this time by her saying im his wife..the nurse leads her right to his room  
mulder she says in tears as she walks to the bed  
mulder says scully is that really you???  
yes its me how did u get in the desert  
mulder responds i dont know how i did all I remember is seeing my sister  
your sister but i thought she was dead?  
i dont know but i saw her we talked I told her about dad....Scully how did you get in here the nurse wouldnt even let doggett in*  
i told her i was your wife then scully bursts in to tears  
willam is very sick mulder  
whats wrong with him?  
they dont know he got a fever and wouldnt wake up he might die they dont know what do do yet he's fever is down and he is awake i'll be right back mulder scully walks out of the room and comes back in with willam and hands him to mulder and she starts to cry  
mulder looks at willam and smiles and scully walks to the bed and mulder says look at our miracle scully **  
mulder says he looks alot like you scully very pretty  
dana will you marry me asks mulder and looks at scully  
scully gets tears in her eys and says mulder I uh ummm,yes  
dana you have just made me the happiest man on earth says mulder willam starts to cry   
mulder looks at william and looks back at scully he slowly looks back at the baby and says william its ok dont cry mommy and daddy are both her for you ... your our little miracle.. he looks back to scully who is crying and says dana i love you..  
mulder when will we get married ?  
when do you want to get married responds fox  
well as soon as possible if it is okay with you next month(now this is the next month mulder is out of the hospital and willam is fine he just had a cold )  
dana says fox tomorrow is the big day are you ready for this??? fox responds by saying dana this is the biggest case we could ever crack abnd together i know we will make it work fow picks up william and says right son william just gurgles and coos...  
your are so good with willam u will be the best dad ever yes i am ready mulder i have something to tell u says scully i am pregnant with ur baby  
mulder looks at scully and says thats terrific we will be the perfect family  
I was hoping u would be happy but I dont know if this pregnancy will be okay considering what happened willam and the aliens and the complications i dont know if i should have this baby mulder im worried it will die i dont know if i should have an abortion or not what should i do says dana crying  
mulder says it will be ok scully keep that baby safe we will take a 9 month leave from the fbi to raise the baby and make sure its safe  
but you dont make enough money alone to support me will im off work mulder just then scully crys out the baby moved it moved mulder and she puts his hand on her stomach and he feels the baby move and she starts cryi9ng and he hugs her   
mulder is going crazy because of traditionm he wants to give scully a present before they get married but he cant see her till the wedding...HE walks out to the alter and waits for scully meanwhile in the dressing room scully says its time she walks out of the room and starts down the aisle  
scully walks down the isle to mulder the say their vowels and he says u may kiss the bride  
scully turns to mulder as he raises her vail she smile and he smile they know then everything will be allright as they kiss as Mr. & Mrs. Fox Mulder  
you lok so pretty dana says mulder just then willam laughs and walks to dana and she picks him up and they hug and dana kisses willam and then mulder ** its 3 months lata they r married and willam is 1 year old and it is his b-day and scully is 81/2 months pregnant and they have all there family there as willam opens presents  
suddenly scully doubles over in pain and screams!  
fox looks at dana and says "honey whats wrong?" william says "mama?" dana responds its time.... mulder quickly runs up stairs and grabs the bag and and grabs william and puts them in the car   
he runs in and walks dana out slowly regulating her breathing  
"hurry mulder" screams dana  
he gets dana in the car and they are offf to the hopital in minutes  
several hours later dana gives birth to a baby.....  
the doctor cleans it up and proudly says dana its a girl a healthy baby girl  
she beagns to cry and mulder hugs dana and says "look at our baby girl she is so perfect" says scully "what will we name her?"  
he says we should name her after both of our sisters  
"but what name will come first wait why not have her first name be emily after my 1st daughter that died and have her middle name be ur sisters name"  
"ok then Emily Samantha or Samantha emily what ever you like best"  
"emily samantha mulder is that okay fox?"just then a nurse comes in to take the baby and clean her up and put her in the nursery fox follows her but when he gets to the nursery emily is not there he runs back to the room and says "dana emily is gone!"  
no crys dana no!  
scully says "get the fbi i want my baby found!"she gets up and sits back down  
mulder replys scully stay here i'll find her he runs out of the room and gets the police they get a picture of the baby and leave dana wants fox to stay with her and comfort her so he does she is crying mulder says "dont cry they will find emily dont worry"  
shes says "I hope so...call my mom.."mulder picks up the phone and says "get here quick" and hangs up  
her mother is there mulder comes in with something wrapped up in a jacket what is it fox asks dana   
"oh god its emily isnt it she isnt dead is she  
please dont let her be dead" crys dana  
I hit him on the head with my purse i knew it was yours she looks just like you...I knocked him out and grabbed the baby told the cops and came up here  
but how you.. oh god im glad she is safe she says as mulder hands scully emily she is safe and pefect no one is going to touch her were leaving says dana get my things the doctor signs her release forms and they leave and go home it is night dana is rocking emily and fox is rocking willam he atarts to cry so does emily dana singsd "hush little baby" and says "hush my angel" and mulder calms willam down and he goes to sleep and so does emily dana places emily in her crib and says she is so perfect and nothing can take her away from us just then there is a scream... 


	2. The Scream!

i saw your father fox says dana what no dana u couldnt have he is dead says fox  
Fox i swear i saw him in the outfit we buried him in he told me something what did he say dana?  
he said that emily is its un real he said emily has your sisters soul  
he said i think you are dreaing go back to sleep huney  
she screams and mulder again say whats wrong  
she says it was him again and passes out dana no! what is wrong?oh god dont be dead~!  
dana dana wake up please wake up willam starts to cry and emily inturn starts to cry willam wimpersd momma momma  
he grabs emily in one arm and dana in the other and runs down stairs adn puts them in the car  
he runs back in and grabs william and goes to the hospital   
then willam cries momma momma and starts to cry its okay willam momma will be fine i hope says fox they get to the hospital and he is sitting be side the bed and touches her face her eyes flutter and she wakes up and says how did i get here fox  
he says dana you passed out... we thought you had died...fox dont be rediculous your fatehr he.....fox quickly syas my father is dead  
no i saw him screams dana she starts to cry fox i know what i saw u dont belive me fox how the hell could u not belive me ur own wife!she starts cry  
dana honey my father has been dead you saw him buried... i dont know what you saw please dotn cry he kisses her forhead  
fox please you have to belive me i saw him he said to tell you that he put you in the desert because....  
he didnt want the fb*i to find out i was pregnant with your child and the fb*i to kick me off the force and wouldnt take me back so he couldnt risk that so thats why he did that replys dana   
and he said to tell u he loved you and emily and willam and me he wished you the best and loves you  
dana but how did he know about willim and emily?  
he said he could sense it he went in side me and thats why i fainted oh god dana are you sure?  
yes i am positive fox why would i lie tears start to well up in her eyes she starts to cry  
he grabs her in a hug and says i believe you honey  
oh fox what are we going to do about money I cant go back to work yet just then dogget walks in.......and says dana your off the force  
what you cant kick her off what is the reason to kick her off says fox  
we kicked her off because she has two children and we think she should stay home with them but that isnt a reason crys dana your on the force and you have kids  
so what does that matter I want to repeal this and go to court i am going to stay on the team so that is it!says dana  
dogget says the only way your staying on the force is if you can prove yourself worthy  
and how do I do that says dana find out who the cigarette smoking man is  
yes the cigarrete smoking man 


	3. Scully Is Fired From The FBI?

scully says I know who he is who is he asks doggett its agent spenders dad thats right your back on the force says doggett  
thank you sir I apreciate it fox i am soo happy thats good that your happy but who will watch the children just then emily begins to cry its okay baby girl says fox as he picks her up an pats her back and she stops crying  
scully looks at dogget and says meet the 2 newest memebers of the fbi funny scully funny replys doggett Im not joking doggett  
what do you mean asks doggett you cant bring them to work its dangerous I will bring them to work if they can handle what they have already they can handle anything  
yes but well have to build a daycare for them okay dana asks doggett thats fine   
good now lets go home says fox as he hands emily to dana can i hold her asks monica as she walk in i heard you got hurt dana are you okay?asks monica  
Im fine now scully looks at fox for approval yeah your fine of course you can hold monica he says as he hands emily to monica of she so cute she looks like you dana she looks like her daddy  
no I think she looks like mommy says monica if you insist responds dana why dont you think she looks like you says monica I see fox in her alot more than i see me...  
oh okay says monica when will you be back asks monica as soon as the daycare is built oh when will that be monica asks doggett soon I hope replys doggett later that night there at home....  
dana im glad to be home with my loving wife and beautiful children  
I'm glad to be home with you says dana emily begins to cry  
dana picks up emily and says its ok angel your safe her let me see her fox reaches for her and says wait change her diaper first then i'll take her fox says laughing  
dana changes the babies diapers adn hands her to fox come here angel says fox as he takes emily then willam crys dada dada you come here to big boy says fox as he has both of his children on his lap dana says awww that is so cute daddy and his babies  
dana starts to cry whats the matter sweetie asks fox 


End file.
